


The Last One Standing

by spica_starson



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spica_starson/pseuds/spica_starson
Summary: Tears welled up unwittingly, pooling in his eyes as Gempa- no, BoBoiBoy came back to himself, the grief he felt as Gempa sharp as a whiplash, sobs threatening to burst from his throat—his face contorting painfully in the reality of his situation.He was alone.(A snippet of what went through Gempa's mind during that first fight with Retak'ka--before everything came crashing down.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Last One Standing

_**“STOP, SOLAR!”** _

But it was too late. Crap, crap, _crap_. They’d underestimated him-

“SOLAR!” they screamed in unison, raw horror in their voices. But all Gempa could see was the faded, unmoving form of the light elemental, his very being glowing before evaporating into thin air like dust blown away by the wind. Like it never existed.

 _No, no, NO—_ Frantic eyes snapped to the rest of his elementals. _We have to regroup, retreat, make a damn plan—_

It was foolish to even hope their opponent would give them time, time he couldn’t buy back because Retak’ka was already _attacking_ -

**“EARTH WALL-”**

His futile attempt at protecting his team, protecting _himself_ wasn’t even _enough_ and now he lay on the ground, pain spreading to every inch on his body as fatigue finally caught up to him. Distantly he could hear Retak’ka boasting about finally claiming his full power back, but a headache was threatening to split his skull, his chest heaved with the damage he failed to cushion. He just...

_If I could just lie down for a bit..._

“L-let me go!” Halilintar writhed, a quiver of fear in his voice that immediately snapped him out of his trance. Lifting his pounding head, eyes squinting to shield themselves from the unnaturally bright light in front of him, he tried to push himself up.

_They need me._

Reaching out his earth-shrouded hands, desperate as he called out: “S-stop...”

But there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_Nothing, nothing, NOTHING—_

Gempa watched, frozen on the cold metal ground, numbness overtaking his senses as his brethren screamed and _screamed_ , their howls of anguish reverberating in his bones even as white noise filled his eardrums, sparks of presence—of life in the back of his mind snuffing out like a gale blowing a candle.

No.

Tears welled up unwittingly, pooling in his eyes as Gempa- no, BoBoiBoy came back to himself, the grief he felt as Gempa sharp as a whiplash, sobs threatening to burst from his throat _—_ his face contorting painfully in the reality of his situation.

He was alone.

_(Pain.)_

All that’s left.

_(Loss. )_

There was no one else who could save him-

_(Powerless.)_

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, the overpowering light from the stranger who robbed him of his powers nearly blinding him. The _thud-thud_ of anticipation rattling his chest as BoBoiBoy thought of his parents—his dad who he never got to see again and share stories with; Tok Aba who is waiting eagerly for him at home with his favorite dishes made with love; his loyal, beloved friends who fought with him till the very end, Ochobot—

BoBoiBoy let out his breath and prayed that the pain will end quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you bring it up, yes we're all aware he still has Blaze and Ice--but Gempa just witnessed 4 of his fellow forms forcefully taken away from him in front of his eyes, helplessly, and you can imagine the distraught he had to go through yes? YwY Keep watching that scene and focus on Gempa and tell me your heart isn't broken into pieces;;
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciated!


End file.
